1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation and application of bone cement of the type that is used in orthopedic surgery to seat and secure a metal or plastic prosthesis into living bone. Typically such bone cement is prepared just prior to use as a mixture of a polymerizate, such as liquid methyl methacrylate monomer, and an activator such as a powdered mixture of polymethyl methacrylate, barium sulphate and benzoyl peroxide; is injected as a viscous fluid into the osteopathic site; and is polymerized in situ and in vivo to provide a solid plastic implantation.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, bone cement of the foregoing type has been mixed in one device, i.e., a mixing vessel from which reaction fumes are evacuated through a suction conduit; and then has been transferred to another entirely separate device, e.g., a syringe for application by the surgeon. This transfer of the mixed cement from the mixing vessel to the application syringe of necessity had to include exposure of the mixed cement to the atmosphere and thus to such dangers as: contamination of infectious substances; delays due to unwieldly manipulations; polymerization problems resulting from undue exposure to air; escape of toxic fumes generated during polymerization; and undesirable potential exposure to blood which causes weakening of cement bonding.